A New Beginning
by Bn77
Summary: It had been a month since they had left Purgatory and now more than ever, they needed each other to be able to move on and get pass everything that happened because of Slade. Set after season 2 final. Rated T just to be sure... Updated : chapter 4 : Stubbornness
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Here is another Arrow fanfiction that I couldn't get out of my head. I was thinking about the final (yeah I know but I just can't stop ok? :P) and I thought about the moment when Felicity lies to Roy and tells him he was "out the whole time". So my mind came up with this… originally it was supposed to be a one shot, but there will be a sequel that is A LOT funnier than the first chapter.  
Hope you'll enjoy it! Leave reviews and tell me what you think!**

**(Sorry for the mistakes, I really try to do my best!) :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

_  
A New Beginning  
_

**Chapter 1:** Are We Ever Going To Be Alright ?

Felicity was still getting used to their new lair. It had taken much longer than the last time to settle all their usual equipment, mostly because they didn't have unlimited resources anymore, but also because they didn't want to rush things. A lot had happened during only a few weeks and Team Arrow definitely needed some time to process everything.

But, it had been a month now since Slade had been put in Purgatory. They had a new lair and they were back in the fighting crime business.

Felicity was completely focusing on the screen in front of her. Her computers weren't as powerful as the ones she used to have and it was all the more annoying since she had seen ARGUS technology. So she was desperately trying to upgrade them the best she could.

That's why she didn't hear when the lair door slammed wildly shut in the distance and angry footsteps hurried toward her. But when Roy smashed his bow down on the table at her left she jumped off her chair with a scream backing away from the loud noise.

It took her a second to realize that it was only Roy and another for relief to wash over her. She put her hands on her racing heart, closed her eyes and took deep breaths to try to settle down.

"Oh my… _Roy_! Are you nuts?! I almost had a heart attack here!" She reopened her eyes and the expression on Roy's face told her that he wasn't joking. At all.

"Hey! What's going on here? Felicity, you're ok?" Oliver said hurrying toward them, the stick he was training with still clenched in his right hand.

"You _lied_ to me!" Roy growled pointing an accusing finger at Felicity.

"What… What are you talking about?" Felicity was utterly confused by his behavior and she had to remind herself that he wasn't under the Mirakuru anymore so there were only slight chances that he would knock over her computer settle once again.

"You were the _only one_ who I thought would never lie to me! But you did. Right at my face!"

Roy was mad. Really mad. She could see it at his shaking hand still pointed at her. She hated when she was yelled at like that, especially when she had no idea why.

"What are you talking about?" She repeated louder.

"I talked to Sin." He said in a low voice, as if she would understand what that was supposed to imply.

"_So_?" Her tone was harsh.

"So you said I was out the WHOLE TIME!" He yelled.

It took her a few seconds to remember because it had happened during _that_ night and so much was going on at the moment so she had totally forgot about it. And now she felt the guilt again. And the pain. Because Roy was a good boy, with a big heart. He was like a mini Diggle to her, only he was a lot more reckless and impulsive. But he didn't deserve anything that had happened to him.  
So when he had asked her, back then, while they were filling the arrows with the Mirakuru cure, she didn't have it in her to tell him the truth. He already seemed so lost and unsure of himself. She didn't want to burden him even more with what had happened to him. She didn't want to lie to him either but she did. Because it was definitely not the good time to tell him the truth.

"Roy, I'm sorry… I swear I promised myself I would tell you afterward. It just… Slipped my mind."

"You're kidding me?! It's been a whole MONTH and you never thought it was time that you told me?!"

"We were busy and so much had happened and I…" She trailed off because she had thought about telling him several times. She just couldn't bring herself to do it. He would've blamed himself and she wouldn't bear it because he had just begun to smile again.

"Do you know how it feels… When you meet your friend or your girlfriend and they're _afraid_ of you? Do you know how it feels when they back away from you? And you figure it's because you acted weird and you lied to them. But _no_! It's because you FUCKIN' tried to kill them!"

"Roy. Calm down."  
Oliver had remained silenced until then. He hadn't wanted to get in the middle of something that didn't concern him but he couldn't let Roy yell at Felicity while he knew she only did to protect the boy. He was standing by her side, a little ahead of her as if he was afraid that Roy would try to hurt Felicity, which was ridiculous.

"Don't even talk to me!" Roy's glare shifted toward him. "I lied for you that night. Thea trusted me and I lied to her to protect _you_. _Again_. And if I had known, I wouldn't have said that. She wouldn't have doubted me. And she would still be here." His voice broke. "_You_ took her _twice_ away from me." His hand dropped at his side.

Roy looked like he was broken and unfixable, and Felicity fought the urge to round the table that separated them to take him into her arms. He was still so young… He shouldn't feel that way. He should be enjoying his life and be happy, go out with friends, do pranks and laugh and travel around the world. Instead, he was out there every night, trying to make his city a better place, risking his life.  
She swallowed the sob that was forming in her throat, bowing her head in shame.

"I'll tell you everything if you want me to." She said in a small voice, peering up at him.

"Does it matter anymore? She's gone." He was drained. As if yelling at her had consumed every bit of strength he had. "And she's never coming back."

Roy turned around and headed toward the exit. It snapped Oliver out of his trance.

"Where are you goin'?"

"Far, far away from the lies."

When the door shut behind him, Felicity rapped her arms around herself and dropped on her chair. Lies again. She hated lies. She hated lying. And right now, she hated herself for not telling the truth when she had had the chance.

"He'll come around, Felicity." Oliver said but it seemed more like he was trying to convince himself. "We just need to give him time."

"I hope you're right."

She knew Oliver was hurt too. Because of what Roy had said. Because he blamed himself too. And because he lost his sister too.

"Hey." Oliver put his hand on her shoulder and waited until she lifted her eyes at him. "He's going to be alright. And so are you." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. And she hated when he smiled like that.

"Are you?" She asked. It took him a second to understand what she meant. He sighted heavily and removed his hand from her shoulder. She shivered slightly when he did, even though it wasn't cold in the basement but she kept her eyes on his face.

Oliver nodded his head. "I'm not alone, remember?"

And this time, when he smiled, it reached his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi ! I'm sooooo sorry for the waiting, I promise I'll try to update faster the next chapter. :S  
**

**So, I know I said that this chapter will be funnier than the first one but maybe not as much as the next one coming ^^ hope you'll enjoy it anyway ! Leave reviews :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Cookie Talk

"I should've guessed you were gonna stalk me."

Roy's voice was cold to Felicity but she knew he had calm down since the last time they had talked in the lair (well… it was more like he had yelled and she had tried to apology but whatever).

"How did you know I would come here?" he asked, still not looking at her.

"I pinned your phone?"

She braced herself for another outburst but it didn't come.

"Yeah… I should've guessed that too." He mumbled instead.

They were sitting on a bench just outside a cemetery and it seemed like they were the only people there. The sun was low in the sky and Felicity had been thinking of what to say to him since the sun had been at the same position but in the opposite side of the sky, and now that he was in front of her, she didn't know what to say anymore. She took a deep breath and lunched into the long apology she'd been repeating in her head since sunrise when she had decided to come clean with him.

"Listen Roy… I'm _really_ sorry. I know that I should've told you the truth from the beginning and I would probably react just like you did if I was you. Even if I'm not used to smashing my bow over a table to catch attention. Not that I've got a bow in the first place or know how to shoot one, this is _not_ for me. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm not saying they're not cool, look at Oliver, he looks so badass in his suit. But you have nothing to be jealous about, you look quite badass too, I mean, it's just that I've always preferred green over red but red is a good color too, you know. Even if it's the color of blood. But it's also the color of red wine and I love red wine so…" Roy had turned and he was looking at her like there was a second head growing on her neck, which reminded her that she was getting out off tracks. Like _way too much_ out of tracks. _Again_. How did she managed to start with 'I'm sorry' and end up talking about red wine?

"…_The point is_, I can't blame you for hating me. I won't. But this one is on me, ok? So leave the others out of it." _Ok!_ _That wasn't so bad after all, was it? _She saw Roy shake his head as if to clear his mind of her previous rambling, and look down at his knees frowning.

"Felicity, I could never hate you even if I wanted to. And I don't."

"Oh…" She wasn't expecting that, him being nice to her. Maybe he was even more mature than she thought.

"Look, I get it ok? When I asked you the first time, I can understand why you didn't tell me. But you should've told me afterward. That's why I was fed up."

Felicity sighted. "I know, Roy. I swear I wanted to tell you but… It just seemed wrong, you know? Like maybe if you didn't know you would stop blaming yourself and everything… I'm sorry. For everything."

"Yeah, well we can't travel back in time right?" he gave her a sad smile and she saw all the pain he was felling in his eyes.

"Does that mean we're ok?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yeah, we're good." He said nodding.

Felicity released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding, "Ok… Ok, enough with the moody faces now. Come on, you seem like you need to eat some cookies." She jumped on her feet grabbed his arm and pulled him after her. He didn't resist and let her drag him along with her, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Cookies?"

"Yep." And then she stopped mid tracks, turning to face him. "You like cookies right? Because even if you don't, I've never met anybody who didn't like _my_ cookies. And, you know me, I'm not the show-off kind of girl. Well, maybe just a little when it comes to computers because I know I'm a boss, but otherwise I'm not a show-off. My cookies _are_ the best."

"I like cookies." Roy said, "And maybe you're just slightly showing off." When she opened her mouth to answer he raised his free hand and neared his thumb and forefinger close together. "Just a little?"

She closed her mouth frowning, reopened it just to close it again when he brought his fingers closer. "Ok, ok! But trust me when I say they're the best." She admitted very seriously. "Come on."

He shook his head at her smiling at followed her, her arm still hooked at his.

They were walking toward Felicity's place, which wasn't very far away. She was babbling about how they needed to invest in better computers because there was no way, now that she had seen ARGUS computers, that she would still work with what they had right now, and how it was like asking a F1 racer to drive an Allegro at a race and his all team expected him to win hands down.

Roy let her do the talking. He wandered how she managed to move from a subject to another (she was talking about horses now?) and how it seemed so easy for her to just live in the moment, forget about everything that had happened and_ move on_. He knew he needed to do the same but he couldn't forget Thea just like that. He had read her letter so many times that he knew it by heart and every time he read it, each word felt like a needle puncturing his broken heart over and over and over again until there was no flesh left to be torn apart.

Despite what Thea had told him, he had tried to find her. He wanted to explain everything, he wanted a second chance to tell the truth. But unlike him, she wasn't a liar: she had told him he wouldn't find her and she hadn't lied.

"Here we are. Home sweet home."Felicity broke him out of his thoughts and he lifted his head up.

They were standing in front of a small house just outside the Glades. It wasn't the best neighborhood ever because they were still close to the Glades but it was better than anything Roy could ever have.

"Nice house."

"Thanks." Felicity said, searching for her keys while leading the way to the front door, "It's not mine. I mean, I'm just renting it and I'm probably going to move out if I don't find a job very soon."

"That sucks…"

"Yeah, but it's ok." She gave him a conspiratorial smile, "I'm working on something to bring QC back to his righteous owner."

"Do I want to know the details?"

"Probably not. But they're never going to know what happened to them."

"Uhm… Remind me never to be your enemy, ok?"

She laughed and opened the front door. They entered a small entryway where she hung their jackets and he followed her in a small kitchen. It was just big enough for two people to move comfortably but he just sat on the chair beside the small table watching her reaching for a box inside a cupboard.

"I made them yesterday so they might be a little soft."

Roy raised an eyebrow at her, "Making excuses already?"

She put a head over her heart in an offended gesture, "I am _not_ making excuses." She crossed her arms over her chest defiantly "Take a bite. You'll see for yourself."

So he did, and she was right to be so sure of herself. He looked at her with a baffled expression. "What's your secret?"

"I'm afraid it won't be a secret anymore if I told you. Sorry dear." She sat on the remaining chair in front of him and took a cookie for herself.

"Never mind, as long as I can finish the box." He extended his hand out to take a third cookie but she snatched the box out of his reach, shaking her head and smiling.

"Uh uh, I want to hear you say it first."

"Say what?"

"Come on you know what I mean." She took another bite of her cookie, teasing him.

"Fine, you're the best cookie-baker in the whole universe."

"And?"

"And I was… wrong to misjudge your cookies. Happy?"

"Pretty much." She released the box and he grabbed it with both hands, afraid she might change her mind.

She shook her head at him and stood up to do the dishes, humming to herself.

Roy's eyes wandered around as he devoured the remaining cookies and he noticed some pictures pinned on the fridge. Mostly, it was Felicity and her friends from college he guessed. There was one of her graduation day and he smiled because she hadn't change at all. On every picture she was smiling brightly or making funny faces. A few of the picture were from the lair; one of her and Dig making faces while Oliver was frowning at them on the background; one of the five of them Oliver, Dig, Sarah, Felicity and himself (he remembered that she was the one who had asked for it); one of Oliver and Diggle arm wrestling…

"Who won that one?" he asked Felicity, pointing at the picture. He figured it had been taken before he joined the team because he wouldn't have forgotten something like that.

Felicity followed his finger and laughed when she understood what he was talking about. "Who do you think?"

"Diggle obviously. Oliver doesn't stand a chance against his arms."

"Yeah, that was fun watching him take a beating for once. I've never seen Dig more proud of himself."

"I wish I would've watched that. Any chance there might be a round 2 someday?"

"I don't think so. It took Dig and I a month before we stopped bringing it over every time. I don't think Oliver would risk you mocking at him."

"Ah too bad..."

They were silent a moment. Roy tried to remember the times were they actually had some fun all together but there were so few of them. Most of the time, they were under pressure, risking their life, running after bad people to bring some justice to this city. But, was it worth giving up their life? He thought about Felicity, who could easily have a normal life, but instead, she was here every day, supporting each one of them the best she could and helping them in their quest for justice. He remembered how she had put her life in danger because she trusted Oliver to stop Slade without killing, how she had agreed to be his bait. She didn't deserve to have such a life and yet she had never complained. She was always the one who reminded them why they were fighting for.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked suddenly, looking at her intently.

"Sure, of course." She was taken aback from his serious tone.

"Why are you still here? I mean, after everything that happened, nobody could blame you if you decided to leave Starling City for good. So, why are you sacrificing yourself to help Oliver clean up the city?"

She grabbed a towel and dried her hands slowly, "Why do _you_ do it?"

"It's not the same thing. I grew up in the Glades. I saw what happened to people who couldn't stand up for themselves. I was a scum… I mean, you're an IT girl! You used to work inside an couldn't know what was happening to this city."

"Listen to me very carefully." She talked slowly for once, as if she wanted him never to forget what she was about to tell him, "Every time you doubt yourself. Every time you regret not being able to have a normal life. Every time you ask yourself why you're doing this. Think about what would've happened. What would've happened if we hadn't stopped the Triad? What would've happened if we hadn't stopped Malcolm Merlyn? Slade? The Count? The Clock King? The skull mask? Think about how many women would've been raped, how many shops would've been robed, how many monsters would still be terrorizing our city... and think about how _you_ helped stopping all of that. Now, is it worth it?"

Roy swallowed, and nodded, "Yes, it is."

She smiled warmly at him, "Do never doubt yourself, Roy. Whatever happens, do _not_ doubt yourself."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 :** Do you really wanna do this ?

* * *

''Roy... please say something."

Felicity couldn't tell if he was angry, sad or about to go crazy because he was hiding his face in his slightly shaking hands. They were sitting on her couch in her living room, waiting for the pizzas they had ordered and she had just finished telling him everything that he didn't remember. She had tried to make it sound the less bad possible but still, she understood it was a lot to take in.

Yet, when Roy didn't answer after a moment, she decided she couldn't take the heavy silence anymore.

"Roy it wasn't you, okay? All those things you don't remember, it wasn't you doing them. You didn't choose to be injected with the Mirakuru, you did your best to learn how to control yourself, you even let go of Thea to protect her! I mean, none of this is your fault and you can't blame your..."

"How can you say that?" he cut her off, jumping on his feet suddenly. "It _was_ me! It was my body who did this. I should've been able to... to, I don't know! Stop myself or react differently! Or run away! But I stayed and I hurt the only people I care about the most. I hurt Dig and Sin and Oliver and... and Thea." His voice broke and he collapsed back on the couch, resuming his earlier position. "How can you even let me inside your house and seat next to me?"

Felicity gently took his hands away from his face and kept them inside hers. She waited until he was looking at her to answer.

"You didn't hurt _me_. So, either you don't care at all about me or you'd rather knock down my computer settle instead of me,_ precisely_ because you care about me." She smiled and whispered, "My bet is on the second option."

He sighed heavily, releasing some of the tension she could see in his crisped shoulders.

"Look you don't have to worry about what is done. You said it yourself: we can't go back in time. So we need to move on. That doesn't mean we can't make sure to never repeat our mistakes. For you it means to never let your emotions get the better of you again. It means that you can trust us to help you with anything you're going through because we're a team: your issues are our issues. Got it?"

He nodded slowly just as the doorbell rang. Felicity let go of his hands and stood up to get the door. She came back a moment later with five supersized pizzas in her arms that she put on the coffee table in front of Roy. He looked up at her with raised eyebrows.

"What was I saying?"she wandered, "Ah right, not making the same mistakes. Which means that you also need to be reminded what the expression _have fun_ means. And so does everybody."

"So... you're suggesting having an..." he waved his hand toward the pile of boxes, "eating competition?"

"Nope. I'm suggesting having a pyjama party!" she said enthusiastically clapping her hands. But Roy didn't respond to her good mood and looked at her as if she was speaking another language. "A pygama party. You know, when people meet at their friend's wearing jammies and they have fun together all night?"

"I know what it is. And I'm sorry to disappoint you but I didn't bring my _jammies_."

"Oh that's not a problem," she said grabbing her phone and scrolling through the numbers, "I'm sure Dig can lend you one of his."

She looked over at Roy when he didn't respond. "Well, I can always lend you one of mine if you want."

"Wait, you really are expecting Diggle to show up wearing pj's at your front door?"

"Sure." She said confidently, she knew Dig wouldn't be a problem but Oliver however... "And hopefully he'll bring loads of those candies he used to bringing at the lair. Oh my god, they're soooo good, you wouldn't believe it. I don't know where he gets them, he never wanted to tell me."

"You're joking, right?" he asked seriously.

"About the candies? Of course not!"

"I meant your sleepover."

"Come on, it's gonna be fun! Trust me when I say..."

Her cell started ringing in her hand and Sara's picture showed up on the screen. "Hold on a sec."

She heard him mumble something that sounded like it would be fun to see everybody turning her down but she ignored him and went to the kitchen to answer her phone.

"Just the woman I needed to talk to!" She greeted Sara.

"Hey! Good to hear you too. What's up?"

"A sleepover. Tonight. At my place. Tell me you're in Starling city."

"Oh... Cool. I am but..."

"Perfect! Get your ass here fast then. I need you."

"Felicity... Uh... I'm sorry. I wish I could come but I'm at Laurel's right now, we're having a family dinner. I just called to let you know that I'm in town."

"Oh come on. We need you here tonight. I ordered pizzas and I baked cookies but Roy ate them all. Anyway, everyone needs this night to chill out and we can't do this if our Canary's missing. Pleeeease?"

Felicity was waving her arms around and pacing as she talked. She turned and saw Roy leaning against the kitchen door listening intently.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to be a lot more persuasive if you ever want me to come." Sara said.

"Ok." Felicity frowned, thinking of the only way Sara would never turn her down. "I... I challenge you."

Sara laughed. "You really don't want to challenge me."

Felicity mouthed a _help_ at Roy who smiled and pointed his finger at the living room then at her phone, at him and mouthed _eating competition_.

"I... I do." She frowned and mouthed _really?_ He nodded again and winked at her. "And I have five boxes of supersized pizzas waiting on my coffee table."She said her confidence almost returned, "I'm sure Roy here is gonna empty them just as fast as he emptied my box of cookies." Roy nodded his head hungrily.

"So?"

"So I bet that he'll kick your ass if you do an eating competition."

"I bet I will." Roy said loud enough so Sara could hear him.

Sara snorted, "Are we talking about the same little brat who couldn't even handle himself in a fight before I taught him everything?"

"I guess we are." she smiled evilly to Roy "She called you a little brat. And she said you couldn't handle yourself in a fight."

"Then tell him that he's gonna find out what it is to get a real beating very soon."

"Does that mean you're coming? By the way, did I mention that the pizzas were your favorite?"

"Meatza pizza without onions?"

"You said it."

"I'm on my way."

"Yeaah!" Felicity did the victory dance, "I knew you wouldn't let me down! Bring your jamies and some beers. And a pillow. "

"Are the others already there?"

"Uhh... Not yet?"

"You didn't call them."

"I was about to when you called." Felicity paused a second, "You think they're gonna turn me down, right?"

"I think you'll figure something out. I'm gonna grab a few things and I'll hit the road. Tell Roy to be ready to take the humiliation of his life."

"Okay!" Felicity hung up and shook her head at Roy. "Oh my, she's going to destroy you."

* * *

**Hey ! So what do you guys think about the pyjama party ? tell me in reviews ;)**

**Thx for reading! Update as soon as possible and sorry again if I take too long :S **

**xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4 :**** Stubbornness**

* * *

Oliver is quiet for a few seconds. Felicity has done everything to delay the moment where she would have to call him to invite him over at her pyjama party but, eventually, Roy (who doesn't expect anybody to show up at all) stated that she couldn't expect him to show up if she doesn't mention anything to him at some point. So...

"You're kidding me, right? I mean, you're gonna say this was a joke and you're gonna tell me the _real _reason for your call. Right?"

Felicity throws the hand that wasn't holding her phone in the air in a desperate gesture.

"Why does everybody think that this is a joke? Do I sound like I'm joking?" she addresses to no one in particular.

Roy shrugs. "Not to say that I told you so but, I kinda told you so." He hushes with a hardly suppressed smile.

Felicity waves him away and starts pacing in her living room. "Listen, we all _need_ a night off. So, I figured, we could just hang out together at my place. You know? Like a, I don't know, a team night off or a business break, call it whatever you want. You just leave the green suit at the lair, you grab nice jammies and a pillow and you get your fine little ass back here!" She stops in the middle of her pacing, suddenly taken with the urge to bang her head on a wall. Had she really just said that? "This was _not_ me implying that you have a fine little ass. I mean, I could _not_ tell if your ass was fine and little or _not_ because I have _not _been staring at you're behind. I do _not_ stare at you. _Not_ at all. _Not_ that you would think that I do anyway. Do I use the negation too often? I do, right? How many times did I say _not_?"

Roy was looking at her even weirder than he had on the bench earlier. "What the hell are you doing?" he asks bewildered.

Felicity shakes her head, dying with embarrassment. "_I don't know._" She mouths back.

"Felicity, I'm _not_ coming. This is me using the word _not_ and I will _not_ use it again. I'm sorry."

Oliver didn't sound sorry at all however, he just sounded pissed off in her ear and that pissed _her_ off. "Am I interrupting something?" she asks, her confidence growing with her irritation toward her inability to formulate sensible sentences and toward him for being such a douchebag, "Because, clearly, what you're doing has got to be way more interesting for you to just stand me up like that."

"Yes. I'm... I'm busy. I'm following a lead on... something. So... I'll call you back when I'm done."

"No you're not. And cut the crap out, I know you're at the lair right now."

"Wh... Did you..." he doesn't finish his question because he already knows the answer she guesses (of course she can track him down!). So, he just sighs. "Still, I'm busy."

"_No you're not._" She repeats. "I can bet my new laptop that you're just working out at the lair, breaking down others dummies that, by the way, we can't afford anymore. So, do yourself a favor and come have some fun with your friends instead of brooding over things. Everyone's coming and we can't have fun as long as someone's missing."Oliver doesn't answer and she thinks she has him. She just needs to push a little further. "Look, if anything 'Arrow related' comes out, I'll be the first one to kick you out, ok?"

"I'm sorry but I can't."

Her face must show her surprise and disappointment because Roy puts a hand on her shoulder in a sympathetic gesture and says, just loud enough so that Oliver could hear him over the phone, "You definitely should've gone for the emergency call story. _That_ would've worked for sure." He pats her shoulder and goes to sit on her couch.

"Why can't you? Did something happen?" she asks Oliver because she's really confused and doesn't understand his stubbornness.

"No. Nothing happened. Just... Just drop it. _Please._" she could hear he was getting impatient.

"No. Not until you give me a good reason."

"Because I'm not in the mood!" he yells and she's taken aback by his sudden outburst. "I'm not in the mood for some sleepover party with you guys and I never will be!"

Felicity was silent for a moment.

"Wow... It's good to know then. I thought maybe, after everything we've been through, we were like, I don't know, friends or something but it seems that you just need us when the city's burning, uh?"

"Felicity..."

"You know what? I get it. You'll never stop thinking about yourself and pretend to care about what your so called partners need. Just call me back next time you need someone to be offered as bait." She hangs up and throws her phone on the couch next to Roy. His concerned look tells her pretty much what he's thinking.

"Hey, maybe you were a little bit too harsh on him. I mean, this is just a sleepover and he's got a lot of stuff going on. You can't seriously think what you just said."

"I need a beer." She turns around just when her cell phone starts ringing again but she ignores it and keeps walking toward the kitchen.

"Your phone is ringing, you know?" Roy calls after her.

"Turn it off if it bothers you."

Roy catches up with her in the kitchen. "Could you at least tell me what happened here?" Felicity hands a bottle at Roy, opens hers and takes a long sip.

"He basically said he would never hang out with us outside of work and that just pissed me off because, come on we're like family you know? And we should be having fun together. Especially after last month."

"I'm totally with you on this one. Maybe he wasn't at his best when you called." Roy shrugs and sips at his bottle.

"Has he ever been at his best? I mean, I never ask him for anything because usually I don't need anything. And for the first time I needed him to do a little something for me and he just..." she sighs a take another sip and shakes her head. "You know what? I don't care. We're still going to have fun the four of us." She forces herself to smile at Roy. "You should brace yourself because Sara's totally gonna kick your ass."

Roy laughs and shakes his head at her, "What is it with you and asses tonight? And, by the way, what was that earlier?"

"_That_ was my brain to mouth filter issue. And this." She holds her bottle up, "It just makes it worse."

"Uhuh."

"You might as well get used to it."

"Yeah. I think I get that."

They drink in silence for a moment until her phone breaks it. She keeps ignoring it.

"Your phone is ringing again." Roy states just as the doorbell rings too.

"I know. And I also know that someone just rang at my front door." She throws her empty bottle in the dustbin and heads out to answer the door.

Roy waits until she's out of the kitchen to reach for his phone and write a text, hoping it'll help fixing whatever is going on with his mentor.

* * *

**Any thoughts ? Comments ? Leave a review :)**

**See you soon !**


End file.
